The Rebellions End
by Molmie
Summary: The last hunger games is underway and Katniss Everdeen is left to mentor one of the capitol politicians children. As she relives her games in the eye of another child, she does her best to save her biggest enemy's granddaughter. *Disclaimer. I do not own the hunger games, Its all Suzanne Collins' amazing work! c: c: Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat in the train on the way back to the capitol. Peeta was at my side. The nights had been long and the nightmares endless, not even Peeta helped much as this day had drawn closer. I regretted my decision profusely but there was no going back. The reapings of the cruel capitol politician's children was due to start tomorrow. I felt bad. Most of these politicians weren't even alive now and yet we were still punishing their children for their crimes, just as the capitol had done because of our ancestors crimes.

Haymitch stumbled in clutching Effie's arm as support. I allowed myself a smile. Some things never change. Effie shook herself free of the liquor infused, middle aged man and begun to babble about the schedule of the next couple of days; All my live appearances and most importantly the organisation of the last hunger games. She was thrilled to be in charge of the timing of the whole affair, to be just as important, if not more important than Haymitch.

Peeta smiled sadly at me and helped Haymitch into a chair before leaving the compartment to get changed. I knew Peeta was angry at me and Haymitch for agreeing to the games. Haymitch and I were angry at ourselves! Hence Haymitch`s state. My prep team gathered me off to get me ready, as possibly the most famous person in the whole of panem; the mockingjay must look her best. She mustn't look like the mad person who left there after having killed president Coin in an attempt to avenge her sister's death.

Octavia, Venia and Flavius carried in yet another flawless gown of Cinna`s that I didn't know existed. It was a red flowing dress with glittering gems all over it. The beauty of it carried a wave of sadness and I wondered how many of these wondrous gowns existed and if I will ever stop feeling this crushing pain that threatens to bubble over when I see a piece of Cinnas work. Flavius put my hair in an exquisite braid that wrapped round my head just like in my first games and Venia did my make up with a palette of swirling smoky grey colours. Octavia painted my nails a smoky grey with fire climbing up the sides. I knew who they were turning me into. I was going back to the days where I was known as… The girl on fire!


	2. Chapter 2

******_*authors note: Thanks for all of you that have read the first chapter. I hope your enjoying it :) Heres chapter 2. We will post every monday and friday so the wait isnt too long :P _**

**CHAPTER 2 **

As the train pulled up in the station I was nearly blinded by the flashing of cameras that were eagerly trying to capture my face. I smiled and waved and tried not to look like the mentally frail person that killed President Coin as vengeance for her sister's death, and left this cruel place as a wreck. Peeta joined me and slipped his hand into mine and the familiar warmth enclosed my ice cold hands.

We walked hand in hand to the training centre. Two capitol attendants dragged a very shaky Haymitch and Effie walked in front of us. She stopped at the elevator and as we all bundled in I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the memories that were sure to come flooding as soon as the doors opened. And of course they did; Cinna and I coming up from the remake centre, Darius and the red headed girl lavinia waiting to greet us, Portia smiling eagerly as she waited for us to return from our private viewings, Haymitch and Effie arguing, the list was endless.

I went straight to my room, and Peeta followed. The only change was the single bed had been replaced with a huge plush king size. Of course, Peeta and I were sharing. I went to the mouth piece at the end of the room and ordered two hot chocolates and some bread and we sat together and drunk the hot chocolate dipping chunks of bread into it, just like our first games.

Effie came trotting in and told us to come with her to the elevator because she had a surprise. As we entered the lounge I wondered what colour wig she would be giving me and then the doors slid open. My jaw dropped. Gale, Annie, Johanna, Enobaria, Lyme and other tributes that I recognised from past games were stood inside. Peeta and I turned to Effie questioningly. She looked excited and announced, "Meet your fellow mentors!"

"What!?" I said and looked at Johanna, but she didn't look happy either. None of them did. Effie looked confused for a minute.

"I thought you would all want to be mentors to the tributes. You know seeing as you voted for it I thought you might have fun… I'm sorry if you don't but you're the only people we have got now and the reapings are tomorrow" She look distressed as she saw the expressions on our faces.

I felt bad. Clueless as always but Effie had the best intentions for us and I knew she didn't mean to upset anyone.

"It's okay Effie, its just a bit of a shock, you know, we didn't think we would be part of it"

I shot a look at the others who were all still awkwardly standing in the elevator, Gale holding the door from shutting. They all murmured in agreement and Effie looked a bit more like herself. Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and I all squeezed into the overcrowded elevator and proceeded to the bottom floor to or interviews.

_***authors note (again) If you liked this chapter or you have any ideas please review :) and remember to follow :) thanks. Shannon and Mollie :P x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Authors note- Hey guys! It's Mollie! Shannon couldn't write this chapter because her laptop broke! :/ So I had to write it! I hope you like it, I'm sorry if its not as good! I'm not a very good writer! Anyway... thanks for reading! Please review or follow! :) Mollie xx**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

It was quiet in the elevator. Effie tried to start a few conversations on the way, but still silence. Finally we reached the level where the interviews were taking place. The elevator doors opened and the damp, mouldy smell rushed in, still as overwhelming as it was in my first games. We all clambered out of the elevator, being sent in different directions. Luckily, I went the opposite way to Gale. My plan was to stay as far away as I could from Gale, I couldn't face seeing him.

I walked over to the platform that transported me up to the stage. I heard heavy footsteps come up behind me, then an arm slip around my waist. It was Peeta.

'Your footsteps are still a little heavy' I told him with a smile.

'Luckily we're not going into the games this time...' He said, making my smile drop.

'You nervous?' He asked whilst he took my shaking hand in his.

'No... Not at all'

'Come on Katniss, You're still a terrible liar!' He joked and poked my side.

'Whatever! I'm just worried you're going to drop another surprise on me and everyone else! What is it this time!?'

'Nope. Just wait until the next interview' He whispered softly in my ear. I turned to him and rested my forehead against his and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They were still bright even in that poorly lit area underneath the stage. We were interrupted by Haymitch stumbling his way over to us with a bottle in his hand. He told us to get ready because the interview was starting soon. Peeta gave me a kiss on the cheek before he walked off to his platform.

A moment later I heard the booming voice of Caesar Flikermen which welcomed me on stage. I forced my mouth into a smile and the platform rose up revealing me to the roaring audience. Peeta came across and took my hand as I walked towards Caesar. Caesar welcomed Haymitch, Peeta and I back and told us to sit. There was a 'Love Sofa' for Peeta and I and a single chair for Haymitch. We sat and I leant my head on Peeta's shoulder and his strong arm wrapped around my waist.

'Welcome back to the Capitol!' Caesar said.

'It's lovely to be back again' Peeta replied.

'Now let's get started! Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch! I hear you are all mentoring this year! How wonderful!'

'Yes, we get to watch children kill themselves! Oh the joy!' Haymitch mumbled sarcastically.

'Hahaha... yes...' Caesar replied awkwardly. 'Katniss, it's the reaping tomorrow. Am I correct?'

'Y-Yes it is' I stuttered

'Ahh! So what are your thoughts on that?'

'W-well... Um... I think' I don't know why I was so nervous? I'd done this so many times before. 'I think that it, um' Luckily Peeta cut in at that point. But I don't remember what he said I was too busy trying to think straight.

'Ah, I see. So... I have to ask you this. Katniss, Haymitch and Peeta. Why did you vote for there to be another hunger games? I thought the whole point of the rebellion was to stop the Hunger Games. Am I right?'Caesar questioned.

'Yes, you are correct. I didn't vote for there to be another Hunger Games. I think that it's wrong.' Peeta exclaimed. Then Haymitch cut in.

'It's good! The Capitol gets a taste of their own medicine!'

'No! It's wrong for children to have to fight each other!' Peeta raged back.

'It's what they deserve!'

'It's unfair! How is it their fault what their relatives have done in the past!' Peeta screamed. He was on his feet. His face inches away from Haymitch. 'Katniss! Tell him I right!' Peeta turned and pleaded me. I just sat and stared at him, not saying a word.

'Who cares?' Haymitch said. 'They are only kids! We had to fight, so do they!'

'I care Haymitch!' Peeta yelled, his whole body shook. 'I care! We all should! Especially you Katniss. Prim would hate you for agreeing to this!' My eyes started to fill with tears as soon as he had mentioned her name. 'How can you let innocent children die?' He asked me.

'They let thousands of our children die. So now it's their turn.' I answered back in a calm voice. Peeta looked at me with his blue rimmed, dilated eyes.

'I thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong...' He turned his back and stormed off.

_***Authors note... again!- I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I'm sorry for the crappy-ness :L Hahaha! Please follow! And if you have any feedback or ideas please PM or review! Thanks- Mollie :) :) xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Authors Note:**__** Hey guys. My laptops working again and i really wanted to do some more writing so i did chapter 4 for you guys. I know its saturday but there will still be one on monday. Hope you gus like it-Shannon :)x**_

**Chapter 4**

I watched Peetas back as he stormed of stage, scared for a minute that the capitol attendants who gathered around him would get a taste of the tracker jacker venom that was obviously trying to worm itself into Peetas attitude. But he brushed them off and walked over to Effie, hugging her. I could see his red face and knew what we had agreed to was unforgivable in his view. I turned back to Caesar Flickermans stunned figure and apologised for Peetas attitude, telling him how he hadn't been right since the capitol had tortured him with the tracker jacker venom. I made sure my distaste registered before trying to push Caesar back into the interview, with a sideways glance at haymitch who was still looking shocked.

As the elevator zoomed up to our room Peeta remained silent, facing the wall. As soon as the doors opened he stormed through the lounge and into our bedroom. Haymitch flopped into a chair and poured him and Effie a glass of wine from the cooler beside him.

"Don't worry Effie" I said as she repeatedly glanced towards the door Peeta had just slammed shut. "He's just tired that's all. I will see you all in the morning"

I walked to the door of mine and Peetas room and took a deep breath before entering and shutting the door swiftly behind me. He was sat on the bed, holding his blonde head. I walked over to him, and sat down. I grasped his hand and forced his chin up so he was staring directly into my eyes. And then I did something that I hadn't done since I was last at the capitol. I leaned in and kissed him, gently at first but slowly deepening the kiss, letting all my unsaid apologies flow from me and in to him. My hand slowly slid onto his chest, I could feel his muscles and his heavy breathing. His hand rested on the small of my back, knowing not to push me any further than the kiss. I had never felt like this before. The rush of pleasure was extreme and I was finally sure he was the one I wanted. He was pure and beautiful and mine. He was the one to surface from the intense kiss, gasping for breath and looking shocked.

"I-I" he stuttered, his eyes still full of a burning desire that mirrored my own.

I put my finger on his lips and told him "I love you Peeta, and I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you!" And as he pulled me back towards him and our lips met again, I knew that together, we would be strong enough to face the final hunger games.

**_*Authors note-_****_ So what do you guys think? I wanted Peeta and Katniss to develop their relationship during the story. Review and let me know what you think :) The reaping scene is next! :o - Shannon :) xx_**

**_If you have any interesting names for some of the Capitol tributes and if you have any ideas on how you want them to look or any skills, please PM me or review! THANKS! :)- Mollie! xx  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

*******_Authors Note-_****_Hey guys, we are posting today instead of tomorrow cause I (shannon) move into my new house tomorrow! Exciting stuff! Hope you enjoy :)-Shannon and Mollie xxx_**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up, nestled into Peetas safe, muscley arms content and peaceful. Last night was the first time I had kissed Peeta for real and not just because I was trying to impress the capitol. He had not pushed me any further than the kiss and for now that was all I could deal with. But I knew he was who I wanted to live my life with.

He stirred and his eyes opened, and I looked into the piercing blue eyes with shame. Today was the reaping and I knew it would be hell for Peeta, it would be hell for all of us! He kissed my neck making his way up onto my jaw line and meeting his lips with mine. I sighed and broke away. He sat up and went to the bathroom. I heard water running and when he came back in, his hair dripping wet, a towel wrapped round his waist he looked adorable. But before I could say anything to him my prep team bundled in and took me away to get dressed.

**THE REAPING**

I stood gazing out into the large pool of faces. I didn't want to do this. Each victor was to pull out their own tribute to mentor, 12 male victors and 12 male tributes and 12 female victors and 12 female tributes. Gale was first to pull out his tribute. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand into the bowl. Each child only had their name in once so it was fair.  
"Beneca Crane" he announced in a clear voice. A smallish boy with dark hair pulled away from a girl who looked similar to him and made his way shakily onto the stage. Gale took his shoulder and steered him onto a platform with the letter A on it. On the back of the platform Seneca Cranes photo appeared, to show everyone who the tribute was related to.

The other victors pulled out names, Haymitch pulled out an older looking boy, about 16, whose name was Trex Templesmith, Enobaria called out a larger girl with a scowl on her face called Acheflow, Lyme pulled out a smallish 15 year old called Ember and Johanna; who was partnered with Annie, pulled out the small girl that had clung onto Beneca. Her name was Brenna and she was Benecas twin.

Eventually everyone had pulled out names. Peeta and I were last, of course. We were partnered for concern over our mental health, just like Johanna and Annie. I walked over to the bowl, looking at all the scared faces of the girls, the boys all looking relieved. I put a shaking hand into the bowl and pulled out a white slip. I opened it and my heart fell when I saw the surname.

"Honor Snow" I called out. A small girl with blonde hair braided into two buns on the side of her head walked out and onto the stage. She looked petrified but as she looked me in the eye I could see the hate she held for me. I guided her to her platform which had the letter X on it and a picture of ex president Snow appeared behind her. Effie walked onto the stage to conclude the reaping, finishing with her famous line

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour"

We all walked into the mansion and the relatives that were still alive rushed in to say their goodbyes, tears streaming down every face. Honors parents brushed past me and held their daughter, shooting me evil looks every five seconds. I knew this would be horrible, they all hated me.

I went and stood with the other victors and the children who had no parents left. Beneca and Brenna were amongst the parentless children and I felt bad that they had no one because of me and those damned berries.

_***Authors note-**__** Hey again :) If you think of any names for the other tributes review and tell them to us :) Thanks guys :) xx**_


	6. Authors note

*Authors note: Hey its Mollie, sorry we haven't updated for so long. Shannon nearly broke her back... sowe have been sorting that out. Um... the next chapter will be up soon! Love you all! c: 3 Mollie xx


End file.
